degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Connor-Jenna Relationship
The friendship between Connor DeLaurier and Jenna Middleton began sometime in Season 10 because Jenna was dating Connor's good friend K.C. Guthrie. This developed into a relationship in the Season 12 episode Ray of Light (1). They are commonly known as Jonnor (J'enna/C'onnor) or Jennor (Je'nna/Co'nnor). Friendship History Overview Jenna and Connor have known each other since grade 9, and shared mutual friends; K.C. Guthrie, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Dave Turner. However, the two did not have a substantial interaction until Season 12. To prove to Luke Baker that Connor was in fact cared for as a friend, Jenna gave him a kiss on the cheek after helping him pick up the computer parts he dropped in the hall. Connor assumed that this meant Jenna liked him and asked her on a date. Jenna accepted and the two began dating. Their only relationship obstacles were Connor's aversion to sex, and desire to monopolize Jenna's time, but the couple worked through these issues in a mature fasion, and were still together by the time they graduated. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, they are both seen in a group with K.C. and Clare at the beach bash. Season 10 In Breakaway (2), Jenna is discussing Clare Edwards' "fake boobs" rumor with Connor, K.C., Wesley Betenkamp, and Dave Turner. Season 11 In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Connor and Jenna are shown talking with K.C. and Alli until Clare comes up and asks them for help to write an article for the holiday issue of The Degrassi Daily. Connor and Jenna remain silent and decline but they eventually decide to help Clare. In In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Jenna finds it harsh when Clare decided not to talk to Eli after they broke up, which makes Connor question why they broke up. Later, they enjoy pizza after finishing the article. Season 12 In Rusty Cage (2), Jenna overhears Connor and K.C. talking about K.C.'s father, Kevin, getting out of jail early. When K.C. leaves Degrassi, Jenna and Connor, along with Alli, Clare, and Bianca, share a group hug with K.C. before he departs. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Jenna, Mo, Fiona, Connor, Marisol, Becky, Alli, and Dallas are sitting in a room, discussing Campbell Saunders' suicide. Jenna and Connor sit next to one another. Connor expresses his disappointment with Degrassi's Spirit Week activities being cancelled, and insists that they should continue in spite of Cam's death. Jenna agrees with him. Relationship History Season 12 In Ray of Light (1), Jenna runs to help Connor after he drops some stuff in the hallway and kisses him on the cheek in front of Luke Baker. Connor later appears at Jenna's locker and gives her flowers and chocolates and asks her out, not taking no for an answer. Jenna accepts, although she is reluctant at first, and he walks away happy. He later approaches her and Alli in the hallway and gives her an orange space suit for their date later on. Jenna is confused and asks where they are going, and Connor responds happily, "Space." Later, they enter a room and Connor makes it look like they're in a space station, and Jenna is amazed. Connor thinks Jenna wants to kiss him, so he leans in and they do for a second before pulling apart; Jenna thinks they should try again except not stop so soon this time and they both lean and kiss each other once more. In Ray of Light (2), Jenna and Connor are seen kissing before class and planning their next date. Becky, Dallas, and Alli walk in on them and start making jokes. Jenna feels uncomfortable, and tells her friends they're annoying, before walking away. Later, Becky apologizes and Jenna admits she may only think she likes Connor because he's a nice guy. Later, when Luke flirts with her and touches her rear, Connor punches him in the face and tells him to stay away from her. Jenna gets mad because she thought Connor was different. However, she later makes up with Connor and tells him the date they went on was the best date she had ever been on. Jenna then gives him a gift and the two start planning their next date. In Zombie (1), Jenna and Alli are gossiping about Eli and Clare's latest break up when Connor interrupts them, wanting Alli to leave because he wanted to spend time with Jenna. Alli decides to leave, and Jenna tells Connor that Alli needs her friends right now since she is crushed that things didn't work out with Dallas. Connor decides to try and get Alli a boyfriend so that it will keep her busy and away from Jenna. Later, Jenna and Connor are on a date at The Dot when Alli barges in to tell Jenna that Eli sent her flowers, which she thinks he did to mess with Clare through Eli. When Eli also shows up with an identical bouquet of flowers, Jenna figures out that Connor sent the flowers to both Alli and Eli. She calls him a jerk because he wants her friend to stop hanging out with them, and tells him to go home. In Zombie (2), Connor approaches Alli and Jenna and apologizes. He asks Jenna if she wants to break up with him, but she clarifies that she is not angry with him. However, when Connor makes rude comments about Clare and Clare overhears him, Jenna and Alli then explain that now they're mad. Connor takes a personal interest in trying to get Eli and Clare back together because he doesn't want him and Jenna to end up like them. Jenna and Connor later make up when he gets her favourite latte, and the two kiss upon sharing that they both really like each other. Connor goes even further by inviting Alli to gossip with him and Jenna about the developments with Clare and Eli. Connor and Jenna are later walking together, but he leaves her to talk to Eli, but returns saying that Eli and Clare are too complicated. Jenna affirms that it is the best that her and Connor are so simple. In The Time of My Life, Jenna jokingly mentions that Cliff is attractive to Clare and Alli. She then tells them to not tell Connor that she said that. They are briefly seen at prom together, and graduation. Season 13 In Summertime, Connor is seen on the bus, sitting next to Jenna. When Connor, Alli, and Jenna are discussing if Clare has cancer or not, Connor asks if she will die, which causes Jenna to snap at Connor for asking that question. In All I Wanna Do, Alli surprises Connor and Jenna with a cutout of Clare's head, so that they could take pictures with the cutout of where Clare wanted to go. They talk about where to go in Paris, but Connor and Jenna reveal they have tickets to see the Eiffel Tower, which are sold out so Alli can't go with them. Alli encourages them to go without her, and they leave holding hands. In My Own Worst Enemy, Jenna shows Alli a skull that Connor bought her at the place where they did their project. In About a Girl, Alli asks Connor and Jenna to have a double date with her and Leo. Leo mentioned some places where couples can be alone and where some couples go to have sexual intercourse, and Connor replies to the suggestion, saying he doesn't like the idea of sex and that he can't even imagine it. Jenna is shocked to hear Connor's disgust with sex. He then blows Alli's cover by saying that he and Jenna are only there so Alli, who didn't want to move so fast, didn't have to have sex with Leo. In Cannonball, Alli asks Jenna if she has forgiven Connor yet, and Connor looks over and smiles at Jenna when he hears his name mentioned. Jenna turns away from him, and reveals she is upset with Alli since she has been ditching her for Leo, leaving her alone with the freshmen in the dorms after her break up with Connor. Later after the failed date Alli tried to set Jenna on to make her feel better, Jenna is singing in her room about Connor. Alli apologizes to Jenna, and she tells Jenna that she doesn't need a new boy, but she needs the boy she wants to want her back. Alli motions for Connor to step out, and Alli makes Connor tell Jenna why he is scared to get intimate. Connor explains that sex is awkward to him and it seems uncontrollable, but Jenna reveals she just wants to feel close to Connor, offering to show him ways they could explore. They begin kissing, and Alli leaves the room, knowing that her and Jenna are on good terms again. In Young Forever, they both leave Adam's funeral along with Alli and see Becky crying on a bench. They both comfort her and then they set up a memorial for Adam. They are frequently seen throughout the memorial cuddling each other. In This Is How We Do It, Jenna and Connor are at the school with Alli, Clare, and Dallas. They kiss until Clare coughs to make them stop, then they share a group hug with Clare. Drew opens the doors and invites them to see the newly decorated hall for the welcome back to Degrassi assembly. They are both members of student council as Drew introduces them to the school, they also see Drew collapse on stage. They later are seen in class with Jenna asking Connor if they can have all their classes together. In You Got Me, Connor is at the dance with Jenna, Alli, and Clare. Connor acts cold to Leo at the instruction of Jenna since Jenna does not approve of Alli's relationship with Leo. In Barely Breathing, Jenna sees Connor walking toward her, Clare, and Alli with balloons, and exclaims, "Pumpkin! You shouldn't have!" Connor reveals he didn't, as the balloons were for Alli from Leo. In Black Or White, Jenna is shown holding Connor's arm, as they watch Winston on the school's announcements. In Spiderwebs, Connor and Jenna both help out with the Degrassi Family Feast. Drew asks if they're dating, and then asks a hypothetical question about if Connor was in town and didn't call Jenna. Jenna says that she would trust Connor since they have a strong relationship, though Connor says he would call, but if he didn't it would be because he was no longer romantically interested. At the Family Feast, Jenna tells Connor that she is thankful for him, as is he, and the two kiss. They greet Bianca when Drew calls them over. At the Family Feast, they are sitting next to one another. In No Surprises, Clare asks Connor and Jenna to go bungee jumping with her and Eli, and Jenna agrees to the plans, saying that Connor would probably tweet about it on the way down. When Eli is unable to come home in time for the plans, Clare decides to continue the plans anyway. Later, Connor and Jenna kiss after a student council meeting finishes up. Dallas asks Jenna and Connor about Alli and Leo breaking up, but Jenna states that Alli is on a romantic hiatus, though Connor tells Dallas that he is a better guy than Leo. Clare tells Connor and Jenna about the free spot and how they can't cancel, so Connor invites Drew. Clare's reaction forces her to confess that she and Drew kissed on Thanksgiving, and both Jenna and Connor are surprised at the news. Jenna reaffirms to Clare that it might suggest to Drew that she has feelings for him if she uninvites him. They are later mentioned to be at the bungee jump place, but are not shown there with Clare and Drew. In What It's Like, Alli and Clare catch Jenna nominating herself and Connor for King and Queen for the spring formal. Jenna claims that it's not far-fetched, and uses the example of Eli and Clare winning Prom Queen and King last year, but Alli reminds her that Eli rigged the voting. Clare and Alli tease Jenna, but Jenna says that Connor is his own person and calls him "sexy", though Alli asks if the student body will agree. Later, Connor and Jenna go shopping, as Jenna is trying to get the school to notice them by improving Connor's look. Jenna reveals her plans to him and says they can't just be a great couple -- they have to look like one, too. Connor agrees to do it when Jenna presents it to him as a science experiment. Later at school, Alli stands watch outside the girl's bathroom, so that Jenna can help Connor put in his new contact lenses. Alli tells them to hurry up, but Jenna is frustrated because Connor keeps blinking and the lenses won't go in. Connor asks why she wants him to change so much, and Jenna replies that she is sick of people thinking that they're a weird couple. Connor questions why she cares so much about what other people think, and Jenna responds that she thinks that maybe they're right. Connor looks hurt and tells her that he thinks she is the problem, not other people. Later, Jenna tries to find Connor to apologize to him, but when she sees him, she is blown away by his new look. Connor has decided to try and win for him and Jenna to compromise, while accepting her apology. They take their picture together for the nominations. Connor's new look attracts the attention of other girls, which begins to make Jenna jealous. In Close to Me, Jenna is jealous over how much attention Connor is getting from the freshmen girls and how much time he has been spending with them. Jenna tries to end the experiment, saying the results are inconclusive, but Connor tells her that she is being irrational since she wants to end the experiment, yet the attention would help them win King and Queen, which Jenna still wants. When Jenna shows up at the dance in a short, tight, white dress, Connor tells her that she looks amazing, and the two kiss. The two walk away and kiss again. At the dance, they win semi-formal King and Queen. When they are on stage, Connor lifts Jenna's arm in victory, which causes a strap of her dress to pop off and expose her firm, ample chest. Jenna hurries off stage and Connor follows. Connor later goes into the bathroom to talk to Jenna, bringing her a shirt to wear. He asks her why she wore a dress that didn't fit properly, and Jenna admits it was because the freshmen girls were trying to get with Connor. Connor admits he loves Jenna, to which she says back, and the two kiss. In Army of Me, Jenna, Alli, Connor, and Dallas are all going to Regionals together. When Dallas tells Alli she is going to win, Jenna intervenes, saying, "Team Connor!" Jenna tells Dallas that if he helps Alli with the fair, then only good things can happen, to which Connor remarks that he could win the fair. Jenna responds, "Of course you could, sweetie!" Later, Alli, Dallas, Connor, and Jenna are all at the mall together. Connor and Jenna leave Dallas and Alli to go buy some french fries. Later, when Dallas and Connor are pulled aside at the mall, Connor remarks that Jenna was asked to leave by the police. In How Bizarre, Dallas, Alli, Jenna, and Connor planned to go see a movie together. Later, the four are at The Dot when Drew shows up to talk to Jenna and Alli. Jenna and Alli do not want to talk to him, but Connor and Dallas convince them to hear Drew out. In Thunderstruck, Jenna and Connor are rained in at the dance with the rest of the students. They wore matching outfits to the dance; Connor's tie matched Jenna's dress. They can be seen sitting with the rest of the couples at the dance, and after, when everyone is helping clean up the front of the school. Season 14 In I'll Be Missing You, Connor and Jenna are both excited for Alli's acceptance into the University of Cambridge. In Get It Together, Connor and Jenna are seen with Clare, Alli and Dallas. Jenna says that Connor would never hurt himself and Connor says, “Why would I jeopardize my health? I just calculate the risks and act accordingly.” In I Wanna Be Adored, Alli presents her stray night theme prom idea to Dallas, Jenna, Connor, Drew. Drew proposes a pirate themed boat idea and Jenna and Connor side with him so Drew's idea wins out and Drew, Jenna and Connor leave. Later, in the Cafeteria, Jenna, Connor, Alli, Dallas and Drew watch Becky and Jonah perform and have to decide a music act for prom. In Finally (1), outside the school, Connor is in a space suit and asks Jenna to be his prom date and Jenna happily agrees before kissing him. Jenna and Connor are just about to start their exams when Drew sets up a elaborate proposal to ask Becky to prom in front of the whole room but Becky says no and rejects him, when Drew tries to stop the music machine smoke comes out of it and they are evaluated. Later, Jenna and Connor finish their exams. Later, Jenna and Connor attend a prom meeting with Alli, Dallas, Clare and Drew. Later at Clare's House, Jenna and Connor take a group selfie with Alli, Dallas, Clare and Eli. Eli gets their attention and asks Clare to move in with him. At the Waft, Jenna and Connor are waiting with everyone else for the boat to arrive. In Finally (2), in the streets, Jenna and Connor are with the others when they get invited to the Dot. Jenna and Connor arrive at the Dot with the others and they are very impressed to see it all decked out thanks to Drew and Dallas. Later, they are seen dancing together. The next day, Jenna happily watches Connor do his valedictorian speech. Jenna and Connor join the class to convince Ms. Pill to let Drew come join them on stage and they all graduate together. Outside the school, Jenna and Connor take a photo together and Jenna kisses Connor on the check. Jenna and Connor join the conga line and they all say goodbye to Degrassi. Trivia *They are both friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari, and were friends with Adam Torres. *They were in the play Romeo and Jules - Connor played Friar Lawrence and Jenna played an unknown part. *They both have a conflict with Luke Baker. *Connor has stated that he doesn't want to have sex with Jenna, as he believes sex itself to be unappealing. *Jenna is Connor's first and only significant other on the show. *They both have had a conflict with Alli Bhandari, and both later became good friends with her. *They were both in the gifted program. *As of About a Girl, they have been dating for 72 days. *As of About a Girl, they have had 10 dinners, 5 walks to no predetermined destinations, and 12 movies (19 including the stay-at-home movies). *Jenna had a relationship, as well as a son, with Connor's best friend, K.C. Guthrie. *They were both in the Class of 2014. *Jenna's nickname for Connor is "Pumpkin". *They said their first "I love you"'s in Close to Me. *They won semi-formal King and Queen in Close to Me. *Their first kiss was in Ray of Light (1). *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department, the French Club and the Degrassi Student Council. *They are considered endgame as they were still dating when they left the show. *They both made their last appearances in Finally (2). *They both appeared in 100 or more episodes: Connor (106) and Jenna (118). Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Ray of Light (1) '(1233) Rival Relationships *Luke-Jenna Conflict Quotes *Jenna: "Space dates, city dates -- let's do it all." - 'Ray of Light (2) *Connor: "Why did you wear a garment that couldn't contain your ample bosom?" Jenna: "Well...you said you liked it. But, okay, really, it was because those stupid little girls were trying to get with you." Connor: "They only like me now that I'm conventionally dressed. You liked me before then. Besides, I don't love any of those other girls." Jenna: (smiles) "You love me?" Connor: "Yes. And I hope you reciprocate." Jenna: "Yes, of course I reciprocate! Connor, I love you. Just the way you are." (They kiss) - Close to Me *Jenna: "Connor, buy me French fries, or lose me forever." - Army of Me Gallery Minorniners_jenna_bianca_ok.jpg clare-alli-conner-jenna-dave-kc-degrassi-15678076-320-176.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 0335.jpg 0049.jpg Tumblr mgdnmakNLc1rkhjqno1 500.jpg 19193 550004578343574 282383869 n.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 11.57.17.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.02.png Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 15.32.12.png 789uiojjj.png 98iopui.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-5.jpg Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-3.jpg Dgmuchraylight11.jpg Dgmuchraylight10.jpg Dgmuchraylight9.jpg Dgmuchraylight8.jpg Dgmuchraylight5.jpg Dgmuchraylight3.jpg 8yiut.png 78otyyur.png 878tgyt.png uiyrfy.png oiu;iou.png 7ltyt.png yuiyui787.png yutyuiy'.png 89yoiy.png 898yiy.png 789yuit.png tiyut.png tyuir.jpg tumblr_mj5iitDZbj1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Kiu0l.jpg Kj99.jpg Fdge4.jpg Fgdt4.jpg 98789yi.png Yy89uio.png 89yuio.png 89uioddd.png 8yuiuty.png 890uop.png 789yiuo.png Dg123334-12.jpg Kljdf3.jpg Voteclare.jpg Jennasees.jpg Jennaserious.jpg Awwlil.jpg Defaultjnh.jpg 533ert.JPG 53er.JPG 53erte.JPG 345er.JPG 535re.JPG 23423r.JPG 464er.JPG Jhk5.jpg Er53.jpg 8uiuo.png 8uiouww.png 6757yuiy.png 78678yuiu.png 89uiol.png 78uopi.png 786y8iuio.png 878uioussss.png 7897uio.png 87uiojhu.png 87uiousssa.png Tumblr moay8f0NzZ1qisd52o2 1280.jpg jonnor.jpg Jonnnaah.PNG Fifthwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Aviary_Photo_130169368726316260.png 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png Grad4.jpg Prom0.jpg JennaandConnor.jpg 789uij.png 45trw.png 45rfd.png 54tee.png 454th.png Beach bash.jpg 13x05 60.png 13x05 59.png 13x05 58.png 13x05 45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m04s193.jpg Hlooy78.png Jl8u9.png Degrassi13 may17th ss 0321.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0297.jpg Degrassi13 may17th ss 0070.jpg 13x09 04.png 13x09 05.png 13x09 22.png 13x09 23.png 98uiohhh.png 87uoic.png normal_YGM027.jpg 1378018 685212944822736 1720678364 n.jpg 1385327 685211541489543 160935556 n.jpg 54trtrtr.png Jonnor Edit.jpg 13x16 52.jpg 13x16 53.jpg 13x16 46.jpg 87uiohhh.png 13x16 07.jpg 13x16 10.jpg Dg1316-19.jpg 556y.png 89uijkk.png 78yuihh.png 8yuin.png 87yijj.png 76yuu.png Oioiooioi9.png 8uiouuo.png 8ujiouiuo.png 89iuuiu.png 1965082_10152881422164119_471330737_n.jpg 87uiiiu.png 1619229_769770699700293_31715029_n (1).jpg 89iuooiy.png 89uuiouiuig.png yiuyui444.png =gggg.jpg 89uiouou4.png ufyhff.png 786yiy.png iuiiuui9.png 987iuu.png 8uioouui.png 787yytuyt.png 78yyuiyuiyuiyui.png 87yyuiyuiyuyuiyui.png 8yuiyuiyuiyuiyu.png 87yuiyuiyyui.png 7yyuyuyuyu.png 8uuiuyuyyu.png 866tyyt.png 89uiuiuiouioiuo.png 7yiuiyuiyui.png 546645rtt.png 8uuuiyuyui.png 8yuiyiyuiyui.png 8977yuiuyi.png Yuiyuyiyui.png Zzzzzzz8uyuy.png 78yiuiyui.png 87uyiyyu.png uyuuiyiyui.png Degrassi-1326-sneak2.jpg Ytgf55tr.png 55445.png 56y6trrtrtrr.png 65y65y666565.png ssfsfs.png 6565656tr.png normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0568.jpg normal_degrassi13_oct17_ss_0572.jpg Seniors gang.jpg ouiiouuiouio.png Thepriestlmao.png finally8.jpg finally15.jpg finally20.jpg 454t45tt45t.png t544t454.png 1326 02.jpg 11834816_1034849476525746_1998145977151592458_o.jpg 11856289_1034855993191761_8319454985478697890_o.jpg 11222652_1034856829858344_8660941527952844884_o.jpg 11823030_1034856506525043_1905190923874961986_o.jpg 11822898_1034856369858390_1502577066533880548_o.jpg Ns2.jpg Normal 21.jpg Conjenal.PNG Funeralbeckyfriends.PNG Cancerfreeclare.PNG Breakaway00026.png 87uioss.png Finally5.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships